


Cautionary Tales

by JumanjiiCostco



Series: From the Cherry Tree [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, L.A. By Night - Freeform, Some Romance, angst and reflection, i've been wanting to do a fic series on relationships in LA by Night and this is where it starts, love won and lost, some platonic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumanjiiCostco/pseuds/JumanjiiCostco
Summary: She fell in love with a caution sign. "Warning: Road Work Ahead."





	Cautionary Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much inspired by the spoken word poetry I've been listening to for most of the day, so I hope y'all enjoy. I'm not sure which dynamic I'll do next, but I guess we'll find out!!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and you can find me at @JumanjiiCostco on all social media if you want to see my other forms of chaos!

She fell in love with a caution sign. “Warning: Road Work Ahead.” 

It was never easy, but she wasn’t one for giving up, and he was charming and kind and mysterious in the way only Shakespeare could capture. He played piano. He went to her dodgeball games. He got along with her friends. He met her parents. He texted when he couldn’t call, held her hand when the family dog died, and never once raised his voice with her. 

“Road Work Ahead: 3 Years.” 

There were vacations together. There were secrets shared and kept. There were kisses and phone calls and apartments and stolen moments between classes. He was weighted down by something he wouldn’t tell her about, and she wasn’t Atlas--she couldn’t hold up his whole world by herself. Share the weight, maybe, but no one person was meant to hold eternity in their hands. Still, he kept his secrets. Still, she shared hers. 

“Road Work Ahead: 2 Weeks.” 

It was the little things: the notes in his handwriting, the jacket in her coat closet, the deodorant sitting on top of her makeup bag. The apartment was hers, but it was filled with him. Filled with love. Filled with memories. Sometimes, even she couldn’t remember which things were hers and which weren’t. She never told him, but she liked it that way. 

“Road Work Ahead: Tonight.” 

She still has the last text he ever sent memorized. It’s still stored there, in the back of her mind, with the image of an antique piano in a thrift store in Burbank. It would have been his Christmas present. She’d been saving up money since August. 

“Good luck. Kick ass. I’ll see you tomorrow. :)” 

She fell in love with a caution sign, but the road work stopped. The trucks and bulldozers and orange cones went away. Like they were never there. Like the road had always been that way. Even though it didn’t--even though the road looks different now than it did before. 

She stayed in love with a ghost, because letting go is easier said than done. Because there’s been hundreds of tomorrows since that text and she still hasn’t seen him. Because there’s been hundreds of tomorrows since that text and she doesn’t know if she ever will. 

“Good luck. Kick ass. I’ll see you tomorrow. :)” 

One tomorrow, coffee with Diane. 

Two tomorrows, the beginning of the end. 


End file.
